


And You Rounded Out My Edges

by StephIsInsanity



Series: Of Medicine and Meddison [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Addison is Sad, Episode Tag, F/F, F/M, Meredith is mostly just in the wrong place at the wrong time, S02E25 - 17 Seconds, derek is MAD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephIsInsanity/pseuds/StephIsInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You do not ever, ever, get to call that girl a whore. She did nothing wrong, you broke her and she fixed herself the only way she knew how. God Derek! I’ve come to the conclusion that you don’t love me but I swear I thought you loved her..” </p><p>or Meredith tells Addison she's dating the vet and the fact that Derek slut shamed her for it, then in a heated debate Addison sort of becomes her knight in shining whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And You Rounded Out My Edges

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I don't know. 
> 
> a good portion of this is dialogue from the episode; the infliction is quite different however.
> 
> technically linked to my first fic in this series but doesn't have to be read first, just know that Mer is referencing a time that she, Addie, and Derek had a threesome.

Meredith/Addison  
Episode Tag - S02E25

_________

“Hey.” Addison said, coming through the doorway to the conference room.

“Hey.” Meredith responded back, noting that Addison looked nervous, which made Meredith nervous because if theres is one thing that Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd was not, that would be nervous. Overwhelmed occasionally but nervous, well that just didn’t happen.

“Have you seen Doctor Karev?” Addison asked

“Uhhh. hours ago.” Meredith responded after a beat.

“Okay.” 

The two exchanged smiles and Meredith turned back to her paperwork. She looked back up a moment later when Addison hadn’t moved from her spot at the end of the confrence table.

“Sorry, I uh, I mean, I’m not sorry, I just, I’m having a little trouble because I need to ask you something, and I don’t usually have trouble but what I need to ask... I’m not even sure I want the answer to but I have to ask. So i’m just gonna ask you and then you answer and then um, we’ll go from there, okay?” Addison rambled out trying to look anywhere but Meredith’s eyes.

“Okay.” Meredith nodded, knowing the smirk on her face was betraying how cute she thought Addison’s nervousness was.

“Are you sleeping with my husband?” Addison asked, wincing slightly as she saw Meredith’s face drop.

“Not since before I knew he was married, well with the exception of that one time we..” she used her hand to gesture between the two of them. 

Addison let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

“Okay.” 

She turned to leave before almost immediately turning back. 

“Except you know, it just, it felt like in the vets office this morning, and then again in the elevator, it felt a little like you two were having a lovers quarrel..?”

Meredith sighed.

“No, we’re not, I’ve moved on. I’m dating Finn.” the blonde said. 

“You’re dating the vet. Okay.” 

Meredith nodded.

“Not to mention he called me a whore for it.” Meredith muttered under her breath just loud enough for Addison to hear but quiet enough that the redhead could ignore it if she felt like it.

Meredith watched a realization fall over Addison’s face and her heart ached for the other woman. 

“Addison.”

“No, no thanks I’m good, thanks I’m great.” Addison said on the verge of fighting back tears she refused to let fall in front of Meredith.

________

Later that afternoon Meredith was looking through charts with Cristina at the nurses station, when she picked up on a familiar voices getting closer, one voice that was angry and one that was sad and Meredith didn’t want to be around when they got closer.

“What they are doing is not about love Derek! It’s about, well, it's, it’s, it's like you.” the sad voice said

“Excuse me.” the angry voice responded

“Like how you pretend to love me, but really you’re just using me to fill some need you have to be a good guy!” 

“Now is not the time to talk about this, we’ll talk about this later.” the angry voice said, moving closer but trying to be quiet.

Meredith gathered up her files in a messy pile, stood up, and started to walk away as the voices reached the balcony. 

“What, you walk away? That's all I get?” Addison yelled coming around the corner.

“Just calm down please.” was Derek’s only response, which just resulted in Addison becoming more upset.

Meredith froze on the spot, refusing to make eye contact with anyone around her as the yelling got significantly louder and everyone looked up at the two Doctors Shepherd. 

“What, what, you’re not gonna yell at me?! Or call me names? Or I don’t know, ignore me in an elevator?!” the redhead, whom Meredith could tell was close to tears again, yelled towards her husband.

“What do you want from me Addison?” Derek asked, indifferent to the situation.

“I want you to care! I sleep with your best friend and you walk away. He comes out here from New York and rubs it in your face, and still you get a good night's sleep! What do I have to do? Oh! I know! Maybe what I should do is go out on a date with the vet because that seems to be something that sends you into a blind rage.” she pauses “Oh but wait, that won’t work either because I’m not Meredith Grey!” 

Derek glances down into the pit and Addison does too, noticing for the first time the amount of people down below. She notices Meredith frozen to the spot, she turns back to Derek.

“And speaking of Meredith Grey.” Addison calls out to Derek’s retreating form.

He spins back around amazed that Addison is still going after realizing they have an audience.

“You” she says pointing at him with a look on her face that can only be described as overwhelming disgust. “You do not ever, ever, get to call that girl a whore. She did nothing wrong, you broke her and she fixed herself the only way she knew how. God Derek! I’ve come to the conclusion that you don’t love me but I swear I thought you loved her..” 

Derek turned back around and stormed down the stairs. 

Addison looked over the balcony once more and locked tear filled blue eyes with Meredith’s piercing green ones. 

“Thank you.” Meredith mouthed to her before turning around and fumbling with her charts.

/fin.


End file.
